


Down Til The Dark

by Teatime86



Series: Kings of the Underworld [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possible OOCness, Tumblr Fic, alternate 5x12 sorta, anti-CaptainSwan, captainpan obviously, the captainpan underworld interaction we were missing, title is a lyric from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: Hook wakes up in the Underworld-where he meets an old friend who convinces him that being there doesn’t have to be that bad.





	Down Til The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> a fic i wrote on tumblr sometime last year based on the song way down we go by kaleo. decided to post it on here because i'm going make it part of a series of oneshots of how the underworld arc in ouat should have gone imo. nothing mature in this one but will probably be in the next one which might also be up today.

_As Emma plunged the sword into his chest, he recalled the end of the incident the Queen had reminded him of earlier, when he’d done almost the exact same thing to his father in punishment for abandoning him and Liam all those years ago._

Oh father tell me

 _He supposed this was_ his _punishment for that, and for all the other terrible things he had done during his unnaturally long life. He’d been ready to accept dying back in Camelot, and now, after his stint as a Dark One, he was even more so._

do we get what we deserve

_He felt the blade pierce his heart, and he closed his eyes as shadows and agony consumed him. This was it; this was his penance. This was his end._

Oh we get what we deserve

_Killian Jones died._

_*_

He didn’t know what he’d expected to happen next; but he definitely hadn’t expected to wake up again, and find himself lying on something soft and looking up at a very familiar ceiling.

Killian’s brows furrowed as he realized where he was. How was this possible? How had he ended up back here? He had been stabbed through the heart by the only weapon that could kill him-he should be dead.

“ _I’m afraid you are dead; welcome to the underworld, Killian_.”

Hook sat up abruptly at the sound of that silky British accent-and his chest constricted when his gaze fell on the speaker.

It had been nearly two years since he’d seen Peter Pan get stabbed by the Dark One dagger, and then disappear in a flurry of smoke, but the boy standing before him looked almost exactly the same. The only difference was that, in place of his previous tunic and tights, he now wore a black peacoat, dress pants and gloves.

“Pan,” he stated, frown deepening, not quite sure how he felt at seeing the former ruler of Neverland again _all that time spent denying how you really felt and then having to watch him die before your eyes. It was always him-you were just never brave enough to admit it,_ so, he decided to shelve that matter, and pursue a less loaded one. “Funny. I wasn’t expecting the underworld to look like a pawnshop.”

Those familiar stunningly pink lips curved.

“I almost forgot what great _wit_ you had, Killian,” he commented with what sounded almost like affection. “This is simply the Storybrooke corner of the underworld, where all the ones who died in that sad little town go.”

Hook cast his gaze around, lips compressing slightly. That made sense, and it explained why Peter Pan was here.

“So, this is my eternal resting place, then?” he said, letting out a soft breath as his frown morphed into an expression of bemusement.

Peter’s smile turned devious.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Peter stated enigmatically. He loped forward, invading Killian’s personal space before elaborating. “It just so happens that I have the ability to move between the different sections of this land, and, because I’ve always liked you, I’m going to give you the chance to do the same.”

“And what would I have to give you in return?” Hook shot back shrewdly, his frown returning. He knew nothing with this boy was ever free, and his heart raced in anticipation of Peter’s response.

The boy’s swirling emerald eyes flashed like acid, and Hook was reminded why he’d once referred to him as a demon.

_Way down we go_

“You know me-I like action,” Pan intoned, the familiar phrase making Killian’s skin prickle. His face heated when hot breath rushed past his cheek, and that sinuous accent reverberated within his ear.

“I especially liked those performed during your time as the Dark One.” Peter moved back again, his lips nearly touching Killian’s as he continued in an even lower, huskier voice. “And I know you did, too, no matter what you said to your _dear_ Emma before you died. That power, that darkness is a part of you, Killian; you’ve had it inside you all along.”

_Oh you let your feet run wild_

Peter was right; Killian remembered them having a similar conversation near the end of his second stint on Neverland. He’d accepted it then, had allowed himself to be wreathed in shadows while he sought vengeance against Rumplestiltskin-and he’d liked it. He didn’t know why he had stopped.

Oh, wait. Yes, he did.

_Time has come as we all fall oh down_

Emma. Emma had made him regret it, had made him want to be a hero-made him _weak_. He’d said it all when he’d confronted her while she was on lockdown: she was nothing but an anchor-yet he’d allowed her to drag him down once again.

_yeah, but for the fall, my_

“You can awaken it again; you can have all that power again, and you can rule the underworld by my side,” Peter declared, eyes now practically glowing, exultant, beneath his burnished gold lashes. “All I want in return is what the Saviour stole from you-and me: your heart.”

Hook knew he shouldn’t have even been considering this. He’d spent the last two and a half years professing his love for Emma; he should have said that his heart was hers.

_Do you dare to look her right in the eyes_

But, deep down, he’d always known that that was a lie. His heart had never really been hers. It had been drawn to her light, but really, it had always belonged to someone else.

_Oh cause they will run you down down til the dark_

He rose from the cot in the corner of the shop, meeting Pan’s simmering gaze without blinking, knowing what the only honest response was.

“You already have it; you know I can’t refuse,” he acquiesced softly, leaning in as well, so only a sliver of space remained between their mouths.

_Yes, and they will run you down, down til you fall_

He felt as well as saw it when those stunningly pink lips curved into what could almost have been a real smile.

_You can’t crawl no more_

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Peter breathed, slender fingers curling around the cleft of Hook’s chin, tugging him forward so their lips could meet.

Hook kissed back instantly, sealing the deal-and sealing his fate.

_And way down we go_


End file.
